Camping in the woods
by Akary-chan
Summary: Kakashi takes his students camping in the mountains.Boys prank girls,girls take revenge,the guys get drunk and do funny things in the woods,a bit of fluff.Pairings:SasuSaku,NaruHina,ShikaIno,NejiTen,KyoKira.How do YOU react when you see naked guys run?
1. Prepairings

**Camping in the woods**

**Summary: **Kakashi decides to take his students camping. Boys prank the girls, the girls take revenge, the guys get drunk and do hilarious things in the woods, every guy falls in love with a certain girl.Fluff included.(SasuSaku,NarutoHina,NejiTen,InoShika,KyoXKira)

**Chapter 1.Prepairings**

It was a nice, quiet, and sunny day in Konoha when…

SLAM

Kakashi entered the classroom door and gave his students the good news:

''Everyone! Were going to the Hidden Village of Waterfall in the mountains so you kiddies can get in touch with nature''.

''AWESOME!Ne, Hianata-chan, are you coming too?'' Naruto asked the girls next to him. When she heard him ask her that she turned red like an apple.

''S-s-sure Naruto-kun''she barely answered because of the shyness.''Umm…m-maby you c-can come and pick me up?'' she asked while tapping her fingers.

''Yeah, sure!But be ready! Im coming earlier at your house cause I wanna eat some ramen before we go!''Naruto said with a big smile on his face.

''That rodent-faced asshole! Why do we always have to go wherever he wants!'' Sasuke thought while drawing a picture of his slaughtered sensei.

''Hell yeah! Its about time we go somewhere! If we go in such a place Ill surely recover my beauty! All these years in this place full of pollution ruins my lovely skin.'' thought inner Sakura.

''I agree with you on that''Sakura said to herself.

When Naruto saw Sasukes disappointed face, he gave a big smirk and asked the raven-haired boy:

''Oi, Sasuke-chan ! Are you afraaaaaaid?''

''Fuck you'' he answered back.

''Jackass''

''Usuratonkachi''

''Chicken-head''

''Dobe''

''Baaaaaaaaaaka!''

''Retard!''

''Ugly''

''Stinky''

Hey!I dont stink! Naruto yelled while the class laughed. ''IDIOT!''

''Okaaaay now you guys stop this fight. You wont regret coming there. Were leaving tomorrow at 6 pm. BE THERE!'' Kakashi threatened his students while they looked at him with scared faces.''Dismissed ''

''Sasuke, are you coming too? Sakura asked just from curiosity.

The Uchiha boy blushed a bit but he turned his back at her and said: ''Yeah…I guess''

**Later that day:**

Sakura put her school bag on the couch, washed her hands and prepaired some food then sat at her computer. She logged on Yahoo and saw one offline message from Ino: I just came home, hope you are reading this! Ill look for you and all us girls will chat and make plans. See ya soon, Saku-chan!

BEEP

**CuTeBlOnDeIno:**Youre finally here!What took ya so long!

**SakuPinkBlossom:**I had to prepare some food coz I was starving to death!

_**ShyGirl has entered the chat**_

**CuTeBlOnDeIno:**Hey, Hinata-chan!

**SakuPinkBlossom:**Hello, Hinata-chan. Youre coming, right?

**ShyGirl:**If Naruto-kuns coming then I am too ''

**CuTeBlOnDeIno:**Awwww….still in love with the blondy?

**SakuPinkBlossom:**lol I thought your crush wouldnt last so long…

_**HorrorAddicted has entered the chat**_

_**TenX2 has entered the chat**_

_**RavenBlack-Hair has entered the chat**_

_**ByakuganMaster has entered the chat**_

_**Kyo-kun has entered the chat**_

_**ShikaTroublesomeGuy has entered the chat**_

_**ILoveRamen has entered the chat**_

**SakuPinkBlossom:**What the hell! Who invited the guys here!Whos HorrorAddicted?

**HorrorAddicted:**Guess, Sakura-chan…

**Kyo-kun:**Its Kira…

**SakuPinkBlossom:**Ah!Oi, Kira-chan!You never told me you have internet!

**RavenBlack-Hair:**So is everyone coming?...Sakura?...

**SakuPinkBlossom:**Oh!Uhm…yeah!of course!

**CuTeBlOnDeIno:**How did you get here Shika!

**ShikaTroublesomeGuy:**Ask Neji..

**TenX2:**Hacker!

**ByakuganMaster:**Thats not true, Ten-Ten!Im just an expert in computers coz I had one since I was little!

**ILoveRamen:**OOOOOI, EVERYONE!I LOVE RAMEN!XDXD!Hey ,Hinata-chaaaaaan!

**ShyGirl:**Naruto-kun!hello!

**Kyo-kun:**Sasuke I never thought you would ask a girl about anything…I thought you were gay!

**SakuPinkBlossom:OO**

**RavenBlack-Hair:**Haha!No way! I thought YOU were gay! I watched you and you seem to be interested in Nejis ass

**ByakuganMaster:**Holy shit! He IS gay!

**RavenBlack-Hair:**Told ya!

**ByakuganMaster:**I was talking about you, Sasuke..

**RavenBlack-Hair:**WTF! I aint gay, I aint actin gay

**ByakuganMaster: RavenBlack-Hair:** ''I watched you''…see?How can you blame Kyo when youre the one who spies on the guys?

**RavenBlack-Hair:**You got it all wrong…just wait till I kick ure ass..

**ILoveRamen:**hahaha!SASUGAY!

**RavenBlack-Hair:**You fuckin idiot…are ya tryin to get in trouble again?You want a piece of me!

**ILoveRamen: **I want a piece of ramen!

**RavenBlack-Hair:**Youre dead..

**ShikaTroublesomeGuy:**how…troublesome….

**SakuPinkBlossom:**Now…now…guys please stop this fight!

**RavenBlack-Hair:**That asshole Kyo started it dammit

**SakuPinkBlossom:**Same for you,Sasuke!

**RavenBlack-Hair:**Sakura….

**SakuPinkBlossom:**What?

**RavenBlack-Hair:**I…I…I..

**SakuPinkBlossom:**Huh!What are you trying to say!

**RavenBlack-Hair:**I ….hate you!

**ByakuganMaster:**there …there sweety!Dont need to get angry darling…

**RavenBlack-Hair:**You turned gay or something?

**ByakuganMaster:**no…

**TenX2:**Neji…stop this fight

**ByakuganMaster:**Yes maam :3….NOT!

_**IchaIchaKakashi has entered the chat**_

**IchaIchaKakashi:**Now children! Have no fear cause…IM HERE!

**ILoveRamen:**My hero!

**IchaIchaKakashi:**Really?

**ILoveRamen:**In ure dreams, Kakashi-sensei!

**SakuPinkBlossom:**Im logging off…its late…bye everyone and good night!

**_SakuPinkBlossom has logged off _**

**RavenBlack-Hair:**Bye, Sakura

**ShyGirl:**Bye everyone..Im logging off too ..bye Naruto-kun!

**ILoveRamen:**Oooi!Good night Hinata-chan!

**_ShyGirl has logged off_**

**_ILoveRamen has logged off_**

**IchaIchaKakashi**:Bye kiddies!Take care and dont be late!

**_IchaIchaKakashi has logged off_**

**_RavenBlack-Hair has logged off_**

**TenX2:**Night everyone!

**ByakuganMaster:**Night Ten-ten..

**TenX2:**Take care…hacker :P

**ByakuganMaster:**HEY!

**_TenX2 has logged off_**

**ByakuganMaster:**I aint no hacker….

**_ByakuganMaster has logged off_**

**Kyo-kun:**EVERYONE IZ A FUCKING SISSY!

**Kyo-kun:**Goo-night Horror…Face:P

**HorrorAddicted:**Careful what you say there,boy!

**Kyo-kun:**Oh dear!Dont make me come there and bite you

**HorrorAddicted:**Say what?Thats it Im going to bed!

**Kyo-kun:**Sweet dreams HorrorFace!

**_HorrorAddicted has logged off_**

**_Kyo-kun has logged off_**

**CuTeBlOnDeIno:**Night Shikamaru!

**ShikaTroublesomeGuy:**Mmmmhmm…..night Ino…

**_CuTeBlOnDeIno has logged off_**

**_ShikaTroublesomeGuy has logged off_**

**Next Day:**

**Boys**

''Are we all here?''Sasuke asked?

''Yup'' the guys said in unison.

''Then lets go''

**Girls**

''Is everyone here?''Sakura asked in a high tone so they can all hear.

''Yeah…were here!''Ino answered.

''Hey..wheres Hinata?''Ten-ten said looking in all directions.

There were quick stepts heading to the girls group.

''Im here!''Hinata said barely breathing from exhaustion.

''Good!Lets go!''Kira pointed to North.

**At the car:**

After 5 mins of checking if everyone arrived, Kakashi got in the car with the group of 10 people.

''Yosh!This camping will be a BLAST!''Naruto said raising his fist in the air.

''Be quiet you!''the driver…Ebisu…. shouted at the loud blonde boy.

''AAAAAAAAH!y-y-youre …THE PERVERT!''Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs.

----------------------------------------------------------

Okay kiddies!Hope you liked the first chapter there are more coming but until then Read and Review

Oh yah...zis is my first fanfic!Suckers!XD


	2. The Arrival:Boys Pranks

**Chapter 2**

**The arrival**

''Are we there yet?''Naruto asked on a childish tone.

''No..''Kakashi answered.

''Are we there yet?''

''No!''

**After 10 minutes**

''Are we there yet?''

''NO!''

''Are w..''

**SLAP**

''OUUUCH!''Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs .''Why the hell did you do that Sasuke-teme!''

''Shut up idiot Im tired of your voice''

''Chicken-face!''

''What!''

''Nevermind…''

**After 15 minutes**

''Okay, were here'' Ebisu-sensei informed everyone.

**At the camp**

''As you all know…I think… youll be separated.Girls will stay in Caban A and boys in Caban B.Any comments!''

''…''

''Good!''Kakashi grinned.''Go and unpack your stuff now!See you guys at the cafeteria''Then Kakashi opened his favourite book and started to read while heading for the cafeteria.Before he made it inside he slammed himself for a couple of times against the door but at least he made it.

**Caban A:**

''This place looks better than the others.No rats, no insects, no dust''Ten-ten said with a smile on her face.

''Lets unpack quickly and lets head to the cafeteria…Im starving''Sakura complained to the girls.

''The guys better not be planning anything ''Ino thought, as a drop of sweat fell down her forehead.

**Caban B**

''So Its setlled''said Sasuke.

''Tonight…'' Giggled Naruto

''…Will be a BLAST''Kyo completed.

**At the cafeteria**

''Aah!Spanach!My favourite!''Kira said loudly causing the boys,who arrived earlier, to notice the girls group.All of them had smirk on their faces ,but Shikamaru broke the silence that was dominating their table:''So theyre finally here…troublesome…''

''How come you say that all the time!''Neji said impatient.

''Youre gay or what!Youre obsessed with troublesome things?''Kyo said while getting closer to Shikamaru.

''Look whos talking!You always say ''Thats gay'',and thats more annoyng than Shikamarus''Sasuke complained while munching his food.

Kyo shoot an angry look at Sasuke then at Shikamaru.

''Youre all against me.Thats because Im so popular and girls love me more than you guys…heh''the red-haired handsome guy smirked(Kyo).

'HAHAHA''all the guys laughed at him.

''Animals….''Kyo blushed and hid himself under the table.

''YOSH!''Naruto yelled while climbing on the table with his fists clenched and up in the air.''Now lets start our pl…''

**WHAM!**

Sasuke hit Narutos head with a pan.Now the silly blonde was unconscious on the floor.

''I told you to shut up about THAT thing!''Sasuke yelled at poor Naruto.

''I don't think the girls noticed''Neji assured the raven-haired boy.

''Good''Shikamaru said then yawned.

After they finished their lunch, the boys went to their caban and started gathering what they needed to complete their plan.

''Gutsousama!''the girls said in unison to the chef.Then they left to their caban.

''Its 8 pm but Im so tired!Ill go to sleep now''Sakura yawned.

''Me too''Ten-ten agreed then she layed on her cosy bed.

''Goodnight''Ino said to all the girls loudly.

''Good Night everyone''Hinata whispered.

''Yeah,yeah,night,night!''Kira then fell in a deep sleep.

**At caban B**

''Do we have everything?''Sasuke looked at his fellow room mates who were giggling of excitement.

''This soubds gay you know…''

''Shuuuut!Now…check the list again Neji''Sasuke ordered.

''You dont talk to me on that tone,Uchiha''Neji barked.

''Wuz that Hyuuga?''Sasuke clenched his fist, getting closer to his new enemy.

''Haha!I told you they were geeeeeeeeeeey!''

''SHUT UP'' they both yelled in unison.

Kyo made puppy dog eyes but it didnt work.

''Anyway…its all here…lets get to buisness''Neji retreated from the word fight.

**At Caban A**

The guys snuck inside gently making sure they wont wake the girls.

All was set.There was only a matter of time before their plan would take place.

So they waited..and waited…and waited until sunrise when they girls started to wake up.

After 5 minutes you could hear Sakura screaming,then Ten-ten,then Hinata, then Ino and then Kira who couldnt stop cussing.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!GET US OUT!UCHIHAAAAAAA!''

''HYUUGAAAAA!''

''KYOOOOOOOOOO!''

''N-N-NARUTO-KUUUUN!''

''SHIKAMAAAAAAAAARUUUUUUUUUUUU!''

You could see Hianata sticked to the bed cause last night Naruto put glue under her so she cant get up.And that was not all!The room was full of cockroaches…some of them kept falling from the ceiling and one got into Hinatas mouth.Luckly she spit it out but she passed out cause of the fear and stress.

Ino had her ass sticked to the door cause of the gum Shikamaru put and Sakura was running around the room screaming like crazy then she wanted to get out of the room so she grabbed the door and…

''NOO!SAKURA,NOOO!''Ino screamed.But Sakura didnt hear her.

**SLAAAM!**

Ino kissed the wall just because Sakura forced the door to open.

Ten-Ten was paralyzed of fear as she watched frogs and cockroaches passing by her or climbing on her.

Kira was squshing the little things and kicking the frogs while threatening and cussing them.

The guys werent watching the scene anymore cause they were on the floor laughing their asses out.

''AHAHHAHAHAAAAAHHAHA!OUCH MY STOMACH AHAHAH''Sasuke laughed in a hysterichal way.

The other guys couldnt even say another word because of the laughter.

**10 minutes later**

Kakashi grounded the boys and told them to clean up all the mess,while the girls enjoyed the fresh air.

''Hey guys,look!Kiras undies!''Kyo giggled.

''I found Sakuras too..theyre full of hearts…ewww''Sasuke laughed.

In an hour,the boys were done cleaning the place.

Hope u liked it!More coming!stay tooned XD

READ AND REVIEW BEIATCHEZ!


	3. The Girls Take Revenge

**Chapter 3**

**The girls take revenge**

''Those bastards will pay for what theyve done!''Kira shoted, while looking at the ground with fury.

''Which one of you has a good idea for a revenge?''Ino roared.

''I do''

The girls turned to face Ten-Ten smirking in a very evil way.They all gulped.Judgeing from the tone of her voice and face expression, it meant that the plan was GOOD!

''Tell us everything you need and well bring it''the other girls said, showing the same smirk as Ten-Ten.

''Everyone!Its time to have fun!We shall have a party later tonight!We are celebrating our staying here and our wonderful talent for making genious pranks.Naruto youre in charge with the drinks and Shikamaru will be incharge with the music,Neji with the food,Kyo will be incharge with the movies and coming up with ideas so we wont get bored in only 3 hours since we started the party,k?''

''And what are you going to do,Sasuke?''Neji raised an eyebrow

''Ill make sure no one disturbs us''he grinned

**After 10 minutes**

''So you know the plan now,right?''Ino asked.

''Giiiiiiiirls!Hey!people!I got great news''Kira said.''I went outside for a bit and I heard that the guys are going to have a party tonight''

Everyone paused from their discussion and stared straight at Kira.''This will be so easy''thought inner Sakura.

''I see…this is even better!Itll make things easier''.Ten-Ten nodded but for herself.

''So we have to loose our first plan…putting insects in their boxers was a fun idea…imagine them dancing around the room with all those roaches roaming around their…''

''OKAY!No more details Ten-Ten!''

''They said theyll have music,food,drinks but Sasuke will make sure no one disturbs them…''

''He didnt even think about inviting me''Sakura cried.

''Sigh''Sakura-chan dont worry itll be so cool and the best part is…we decioded to turn the guys drunk and film them when they are doing some stupid things''Kira said nervous.

''Since Naruto is in charge with the drinks…itll be no problem…well steal it a bit then put it back…so who wants to do it?''Ino asked

''I-ill go b-bring them f-for you''Hinata smiled.

**After 3 minutes**

''Im b-back!''Hinata came in with a big pack of soda drinks and Ino brought some alchohol.They carefully opened them and poured as much alcohol the could so that its even for every bottle.

''Okay,take them back and ladies…bring the cameras!''Kira shouted, fire burning in her eyes.

**Back at Caban B**

''What the hell do you mean!How did you loose them?Wheres the fun if we dont drink our asses out?''Kyo screamed at Blondy.

''Hehe…''Naruto scratched his hair.''I promise Ill get them back!I told you I brought them here!I mustve forgot them outside or something''

Sasuke came in after checking if the coast is clear.He raised a box full of drinks.''Are these yours''his right eye twitched.

''Ah!…thats-''

WHAM!

''Itaaaaaaaiiiii''Naruto screamed.''Let it happen again and Ill make sure you loose youre family jewelry''Sasuke roared showing his fist.

**Back at Caban A**

All the girls giggled at that scene and Ten-Ten ran for a bit to announce Kakashi that theyre going out so they wont be in their caban.

''Why did I have to do this anyway?''Ten-Ten complained.''I dont want to loose the fun''.

''If the guys ask for us to see if were planning anything theyll go to Kakashi-sensei and hell tell them where we are so then they wont worry and continue their party which will give us the opportunity to film them more to make their life very miserable!''Ino screamed at the last part….happily.

''Close the lights and get prepaired girls for this is the time we TAKE REVENGE''the last two words Sakura spoke were full of evilness,as she smirked and grabbed her camera and backpack full of drinks and food in case they get hungry while taping.

**Caban B**

''What movies did you bring Kyo?''Shikamaru raised his eyebrow.

Kyo giggles like a little girl.

''Thats gay''Sasuke thought.

''Hhehe…guess!''the red haired guy gave a evilish smile at everyone.

''Let me guess…a ga-''Neji got interrupted because Kyo grabbed his collar and started barking:

''Say that one more time and youre so dead''

''Blair Witch!Why the hell do we need this shit!Shikamaru screamed.

''Aw..cmon dont be a sissy.Dont tell me you want to watch romance or something like that''Sasuke complained.

''What about some comedy?''Neji rushed at Kyo making them so close they almost kissed.

''Eh…I brought that too.Dont think I aint an expert in movies.''he sais proudly.

''Of course you are thats why you have such horrible marks''Neji smiled.

''Grrrrr''

''Lets be honest!wheres the fun if we dont have girls at a party!''Sasuke lowered his face,looking at a magazine with a girl on the cover page.

''Yeah youre right..someone go and ask them if they wanna join''Kyo sighed.

''Ill go…but this doesnt mean we like them!''Sasuke pointed at the boy group.

''EWWWW''they all yelled in unison.

**After 5 minutes**

''Theres no one in their caban.I dont think theyre sleeping.They wouldve hear me knicking for 100 times at the door!''

''Go ask Kakashi-sensei''Naruto suggested.

''Huh?Where have you been all this time?''Sasuke asked irritated.

''I drank some expired milk this morning so..yiu know''Naruto blushed.

''Thanks…at least now we know we wont have to drink it''Shikamaru said in a sarcastic tone.

''Be right back,don't start without me''Sasuke smiled.

**After another 5 minutes**

''He says they went out''

''Good!Then whe dont have to worry about anything!''Naruto raised his fist in the air.

''I guess…''Sasuke said a lttle disappointed.''It wouldve been fun if Sakura was here''he thought and blushed a bit,like the other guys when they thought of the girl they had a bit of interest in''

''Gah we dont need them to have fun''Neji turned red again.

''YEAH!''everyone agreed.

Shikamaru turned the music on, Naruto put soda for everyone, Neji got a table and arreged the food on it from first meal to third ,from left to right (first meal-some soup, second meal-stake,third meal-sweets).

''This looks more like a restaurant than a boys party''Kyo closed his eyes and crossed his arms, looking at the night sky,through the window.

Just then he was hit by a pillow right in the kisser.

''AH!You bastard''He screamed but his voice sounded like a girls''

He covered his mouth.Everyone laughed their asses out at that.Then he he wacked Naruto back ,but missed as Naruto jumped on Sasukes bed, hit the raven-haired boy, then passed Neji hitting him, then ran in front of Shikamaru but he tripped and fell.

The guys besides blondy looked at eachother,turned their heads and gave a big smirk to Naruto.Then they all started to hit him wherever they could:in the face,legs,again face,thingy (A/N:ahem!),everywhere.After that match Naruto was full of feathers and Sasuke brought some glue and put it on Naruto.They got the feathers out of the pillows and let them fall over Blondy thus truning him into a chicken.

''Oh god!I gotta save this!''Kyo laughed loudly as he brought a camera,taking a picture of poor Naruto-chicken.

Then,a bit tired and thirsty they went to drink some soda.

''Damn this is so good!Good job whoever brought these''Sasuke said satisfied as he slurped from his glass.

''Uhuum'' all the other guys agreed and started slurping like him.

**Outside their caban, in the bushes**

''Ne,ne!Why is it taking so long!''Sakura cried.

''It wont take long..they started driking it''Kira giggled.

''I hope Naruto-kun will be alright''Hinata thought while blushing a bit.

**After 10 minutes of drinking like mad**

''Woahh…zes is good sheat ,hewd job man''Sasuke leaned over the wall.

''Haha…Im ova hee Sazukeee-chaaan''Naruto giggled.

''Hic..le..lez watch sum poorn''Kyo fell on the bed laughing like a girl.

''Hah…ye baka …didnt bring that''Neji cried.

There was a sudden noise.Naruto fell unconscious on the floor,drooling.All the guys laughed so much when they saw a big stain on Narutos pants.

''Hahaha…HIC…this guy pissed on himself…HAHAHA''Sasuke couldn't take it and ran to the bathroom so that he wont be just like his blondy friend.

**Outside**

''Naruto-kun!''Hinata covered her mouth,worried for the fainted Naruto.

''Hhaha…''all the girls laughed trying to be as quiet as possible.

''Sasuke is so funny!I never saw him like that! Judgeing by his cold personality around girls youd think hes rather gay than straight! ''Sakura said full of joy and satisfaction.

''Look at Neji! Hes so drunk he fell on his own food''Ten-Ten laughed.

All this time the girls taped everything and took pictures.

**Inside**

''That was a good tinkle'' Sasuke said satisfied.

**Outside**

Sakura couldnt hold herself and busrt into a hysterichal laugh but Kira slapped her mouth, which made her shut up but then she still kept giggling ,thinking at what Sasuke said earlier.

**Inside**

Naruto woke up from his drunken sleep and Shikamaru started talking:

''Lez watch a movie fellaz!'' he yelled.

Even thought the movie was very scary they laughed at the tarrying parts,sometimes falling off their seats , sometimes runnig at the bathroom throwing up or doing the other thing.The girls were shivering of fear at those scenes of the movie and at the end Naruto got up on the table and was about to fall again (this was the seventh time) (A/N:DAMN!) but he did the best he could and stood up.

''Rememba the part wheee that chick was runnin naked round that st-tuuupid tree?''Blondy asked loudly.

''NAKEEED!''All the other boys yelled in unison.

''Lez go outside and run like that biatch'' He laughed.

Shikamaru went to turn on the music and watched Naruto who was stripping first in striptease style. The guys kept putting dollars in his bokers as that was the single thing that was on him, the rest were on the floor.

**Outside**

''Naruto-kun!Oh my God!'' she covered her mouth and blushed so bad youd say her head was boiling.

''Sasukes stripping'' Sakura thought while her cheeks turned red.

**Inside**

Neji ,Shikamaru and Kyo were doing the same. Then Sasuke thought of something better,he brought a lamp and rolled around it (A/N:like women do at striptease bars ..duuh!) which made the guys jealous of his smart moves.Neji took off his shirt and rotated it in the air while singing the sing that was on.Shikamaru took off the buttons from his pants then he raised his hands in the air and he kept moving his ass right and left thus making his panties fall on their own with no difficulty.Kyo grabbed Sasuke and kept dancing in front of him while holding his back going up and down ,shaking his ass as well while the other clapped and Sasuke grabbed the red-hairs butt squeezing it. After everyone was only in their boxers they turned off the music and ran outside. The girls hid in the bush still fimling the scenes. The boys started to run and kept laughing like mad. They entered the forest and went deep into it. The girls followed laughing as well. Soon they stopped running ,they took off their boxers and tied them and threw them on a tree and started runnig around it in circle (A/N:like little kids do, the difference between this example and that being a stupid tree).The astound females had a very good film now and a camera full of naughty pictures.

**After 30 minutes of fooling around like idiots**

''Hey guys I think were lost''Naruto said scared.

''WHAT!'' Ten-Ten jumped out of the bushes. 'AH!' 'she covered her eyes.

''AAH!' 'the boys covered their intimate part. ''What the hell are you girls doing here!'' they yelled in unison ashamed of the situation.

''Here…cover yourselves'' every girl gave a jacket to another boy and they sit down in a group of two by some trees.

Well hope you like this one its certainly longer than the others

If youre not bitchy enough then REVIEW!

:3

If I made it in naming this chapters excuse the other two…Im new and dunno how to do it yet 


	4. Love starts to show up

**Chapter 4**

**Love starts to show up**

''How the hell did you women get here!''Shikamaru yelled embarrassed as hell, while covering his nakedness.

''Well uhm…we heard voices and came to see what was going on'' Ten-Ten made up and excuse.

''But Kakashi-sensei said you were out not at your caban'' Naruto responded raising an eyebrow.

''YES! We were out ..in the woods! Checking the place out then you guys came here and we got curious'' Sakura saved the situation.

''Oh…Since you girls came can you tell us how to get back?''Sasuke asked with an irritated tone.

''We dont know…''Hinata said with a very sad voice, almost crying.

''So that means were stuck here…with YOU!'' Sasuke yelled.

''Watch you mouth UCHIHA!'' Sakura yelled back. They were so close to eachother youd say they were almost about to kiss.

''Well wait until morning when Kakashi-sensei will have to look for us…''Ino said disappointed.

''HMPH! FINE'' Sasuke said and turned ,his back faceing the girls. The other boys did the same. The girls pout and then Kira suggested:

''Lets play a game until sunrise comes. We cant just stay and wait''

''I know! TRUTH OR DARE'' Naruto suggested,grinning.

''Naruto-kun.. youre p-playing too'' Hinata said full of joy.

''Ok then! Lets spin something…uhm…this bottle here'' Ino grabbed it.

''Ah the heck I cant stay like this forever. Lets play too or else Im gonna die of boredom'' Neji yawned.

They all gathered around in a circle and the bottle stopped first at Kyo.

''ME!''

''Truth or dare?'' Sakura grinned.

''DARE!'' he answered smirking.

''I dare you two uhm…kiss Kira wherever you want''

''WHAT!'' Kira blushed!'' Since when are you my enemy!''

Kyo blushed slightly then grabbed Kira by the shoulders and kissed her.

''BLEAH!'' They both spit while others laughed especially the guys. The blue-haired girl (Kira) blushed ,same as the red-haired guy.

''Wow he knows how to kiss ''she thought.

''Those are some fine lips.. ahem''the boy thought.

The bottled spinned again and this time it landed on Ten-Ten.

''Oh no'' she thought.

''Gulp'' Neji thought too.

''Truth'' she stated.

''Do you like someone within this circle?'' Kira ask in a devilish tone.

''No……Y-yes…''she had her cheeks red by now.

''Then wh-'' Ino was interrupted.

''JUST SPIN THE BOTTLE!'' Ten-Ten yelled.

Neji looked at Ten-Ten and so did she then they both turned their heads and blushed again.

This time the bottle landed on Ino.

''Damn.. DARE!''

''Hug Shikamaru!'' Ten-Ten said.

She did what she was told…after the girls begged her like 50 times.

Then it landed on Sakura.

''WHY ME!'' She cried out.

''Is that dare?'' Ten-Ten smiled in a evil way.

''Try me'' she sticked out her tongue in a childish way which made Sasuke look at her and giggle in his thoughts.

''Then I dare you ''she looked at all the boys and then remembered she likes Sasuke a bit but she didnt admit it by now.''-to sit next to the guy you like and hold hands all night'' she grinned.

Sakura pout but she had no chance so she went over to the raven-haired boy, she sat next to him and took his hand. Meanwhile Sasuke was shivering a bit and started to sweat of all that tension around.

It started spinning again and it stopped at Sakura again. ''OH FOR CHRIST SAKE!'' And she spinned it again and then it stopped at Hinata.''T-truth Sakura-chan''

''Okay…is it true that you know how to make ramen?''

''Y-yes…mother taught me 5 y-years ago''Hinata said smiling, remembering those days when Mrs. Hyuuga gave her daughter cooking lessons. Those days were really fun.

Naruto jumped at her and hugged her so thight she almost suffocated.'' Ne,ne, Hinata-chaaan! Can you make me some?''Naruto said loudly.

''S-sure Naruto-kun''.

''IATAAAA''Naruto screamed!

Kira took a look at everyone then thought:''Man they sure look good toghether''

Exhausted,tired and hungry they went to sleep and in short time morning came.Kakashi went to look for them and when he found them he couldnt believe his eyes:Sakura in sasukes arms,Naruto hugging Hinata in his sleep,Neji over half of Ten-Tens body,Ino had her head snuggled on Shikas chest and Kyo was holding his hand on Kiras hips,while drooling like mad.(A/N:ewww).

He woke up everyone but not in a normal way.He grabbed a bucket full of VERY COLD water and flushed it over the teenagers.

''AAA!. Kakashiiiii-senseeeeeeeei!'' Sakura screamed.

''Wheres the fire?'' Naruto screamed as well.

''Who wet my fucking pants? I didnt piss on myself did I!'' Sasuke yelled looking at the big stain on his pants.

''Mrwuaaaaahhhcckkkkkhhhh'' Kyo started hitting the ground then he tried to take the drool from his mouth with his hand.

''Mommy!'' Hinata tried to say.

''RUN AWAY!'' Neji got up , without noticing that the author of this was Kakashi and he started running further in the woods screaming like a mad person.

''SATAN IS HERE!'' Kira screamed then she slapped Kyo in the face causing him to fall unconcious on the the ground.

''Oops….''

''PEOPLE! Control yourselves! Its only me!''Lets go back to the caban.''He ordered.

They all turned back to their place and got ready for a new trip.They packed a few things then went at the bus.

**After 50 minutes**

Even though they liked one another and started to manifest interest for eachother, the guys and girls didnt talk at all. They arrived at a monastery where they took a look inside then left in the woods next to it.They walked for like 1 hour but some of them started to complain.

''Ano, Kakashi-sensei! Cant we stop for a bit? My feet hurt''Sakura complained.

''I can carry you, Haruno'' Sasuke smirked.

''Huh?''Sakuras eyes widened.''Really?''

''In ure dreams!''he smirked again and went at the boys group who were laughing because of the scene.

Sasuke took 3 stept then he felt someone poking on his shoulder.He turned and saw Sakura smiling, her face looked so beautiful right now. She put her hand around his neck while the other caressed his right cheek. He opened his mouth and started to blush slightly as she got closer to his face, the distance between hers and his being of only 5 cm.She then said on a disappointed tone:''Sasuke-kun, how come you dont want to help me when Im in such pain?''.She paused a bit then got closer to hit and she opened her mouth as thought she wanted to kiss him but…

''Because youre a damn JERK!'' she spoke louder the last word. She then wanted to leave but he grabbed her hand and put her against a tree, his hands on the right and left of her head, not letting her escape. ''Ill have my revenge for this, Haruno'' he smirked then left her go. The others were too busy complaining bout theyre aching body parts, especially the legs.

''We have to climb this mountain so we can get to the Hidden Cave ''Kakashi explained.''In that place developed a few meetings, between ninjas who invented secret and forbidden jutsus.There were brought test subjects, the jutsus were combined creating more powerful human beings, with inimaginable powers. Today they dont exist anymore because the humongous chackra was too much for their body, so they died in horrible pain as-''

''Ne, Kakashi-sensei sounds like a geek when he explains such things. How boring….''Ino yawned.

''Even more boring than me…how troublesome..''Shikamaru said as well, nodding at what the blonde girl said.

As Sakura walked and sweatdroped at every time Kakashi started talking about that stupid cave, someone came behind her then right next to her and grabbed her by the shoulder , getting her closer to that person.''Are you bored, dear?''Sasuke asked.

Sakura looked with disgust at the guy who kept smirking at her as she came closer to him.''Only when youre around chicken-face''she answered giving the same smirk.

They both kept again a big distance between them and turn their heads in the opposite direction.

''You're in for a big surprise Saku- baka'' he warned her in a silent voice.

''That is if you have a brain to do that, chicken-head'' she defended herself.

As the group walked deeper into the cave it went darker and colder. Besides them, there were other people who wanted to visit. In total:55. The girls gotten closer to the guys so they can warm up.

''Ah, I see you changed your mind about me, heh?'' Neji smirked.

''In your dreams! It's just cold here and I needed to warm a bit.''Ten-Ten got more annoyed.

''And I see your cheeks got red too'' he noticed, smiling.

''That's because of the cold, baka!'' she started to blush even more.

Everyone stopped talking because the guide started giving more information about the place they were staying in. When everyone got more serious and concentrated over what the guide told them, they suddenly heard a loud voice:

''_I love to say FUCK''_ Narutos CD Player started to sing (A/N: I bet that was his favourite song…if you dont know it then download Murderdolls-I love to say fuck) and everyone started to stared at him and started to yell at him to shut the music off.

''SHUT THE MUSIC! IT'S SO STUPID!'' Kyo shouted.

''IT WON'T TURN OFF!''Naruto started to panic.

'' _I love to say FUCK when I'm driving in my car,  
And FUCK when I'm walking in the fucking park.  
FUCK you! If you don't like what I say.  
I love to say fuck every fucking day,  
Oh yeah!''_

''JESUS CHRIST MAN, WERE HERE WITH 50 PEOPLE, STOP THIS SONG!''Sasuke screamed.

''BUT I-''Naruto got interrupted.

-BITCHSLAP!-

Neji gave Naruto a slap in the face then headed to the CD Player and managed to close it.

When the music started to play earlier all the girls got scared and jumped in the boys arms.But then they quickly retreated making a ew-you-guys-are-disgusting-and-you-suck face.Then they made a i-know-you-liked-it face.Then they made a oh-shut-the-hell-up-face.Then the boys made a you-cant-deny-our-hottness face and blah blah blah and so on until the tour ended.

''Ey, Sasuke-chan!'' Naruto ran over to him.

-TRIP-

''Ouch! Why the hell did you do that?'' he yelled.

''Stop making me look bad'' Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair.'' Im sexy'' he continued.

''EH!'' Naruto blinked.

''What do you want dobe?'' he asked very bored.

''Let's get the girls for a sleepover at our caban'' Blondy suggested.

''Hmmm….good idea'' the raven-haired boy winked back at his friend.

''Looks like we have a solution here'' Sasuke said loudly at the group.

''Solution?...''the girls asked in unison as for the rest of the guys, they already got the idea.

''We want to invite you girls to our caban for a sleepover…we'll watch movies, talk if you want…stuff like that'' he said innocently.

''Now why should we come?'' they asked again.

''Because our caban is the only one that has TV and we can put some videos too..like…Titanic'' he smirked.

''WERE IN!'' they all shouted in unison, now their eyes having a heart shape.

''Ah…Leo'' the girls cried for him.

''Gah…that idiot ain't got nothing good….why do they like him!'' Shikamaru asked jealous.

(A/N:Dont get me wrong I ain't a romantic type and I don't like Titanic so much, I prefer comedy instead of romance).

When they got back to the caban the girls started to daydream about DiCaprio and then about the boys.

''Stupid hormones'' Sakura complained in her thoughts.'' Gah I wouldn't love that jerk Sasuke in a million years.'' she said to herself proudly.

''_**Are you sure about that, darling?''**_

''Who's there!''Sakura jumped out of her bed.

''_**Me''**_

''It can't be me, I'm me''

''_**But I'm me too ya know…''**_

''Is this some kind of joke?''

''_**Nah , this is an alien transmision''**_

''A-wha!''

''_**This is youre damn inner self, idiot!You should've figured it by now if you had a brain under than pink hair of yours.''**_

''What the hell do you want!''

''_**I've been a witness to some recent happenings and I want you to hear my advice. You should start admitting that you like Sasuke and you should give him the idea that you like him''**_

''What?''

''_**Listen to me he likes you I saw it so you better start-''**_

''Thats it Im hanging up''

''_**No!''**_

''Bye bye!''

-BEEP-

''What was that all about? And how come I managed to close a call with my inner self!''

''We gotta be there tonight! I can't wait to see Titanic again!'' Ino was so happy.

''Me too'' Ten-Ten started daydreaming.

''M-me three''Hinata blushed again.

''AH! Me four!'' Kira giggled.

''Should we dress nice?'' Sakura asked the girls.

''Only for Leo!'' the girls said in unison giggling.

''Shouldn't we be careful?'' Ten-Ten asked.

''Of what?'' Ino raised an eyebrow.

''Of the boys! They might prank us again''

''If they dare…this will be the last day they'll see in their life'' Ino threatened.

''Then lets get ready!'' Kira raised her fist then brought her hand in the center of their circle. Sakura put her hand on Kira's ,Ino on Sakura's, Hinata on Ino's and Ten-Ten on Hinata's.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oh yeah ladies I bet you loved this one.

Stay tooned for more! -smirks-


	5. Lets get this party started!

**Chapter 5**

**Lets get this party started!**

The girls chose some pretty dresses…. They looked hot actually. Sakura was wearing a black short skirt with black top and her hair was hanged in a ponytail. Ino had a ponytail too, white short skirt and a blue top, Hinata had a longer skirt and a thight white jacket on and under it a short T-shirt, Kira had long black pants, NFS t-shirt with a black Acura SRX with red vynils on it and under it it wrote: ''Try me, bitch!'' and Ten-Ten had long blue pants with a thight pink shirt. Under them bras and panties of course.

''I guess were ready now'' Kira grinned.

''Why does it take so long!'' Kyo complained.

-RING!-

''Theyre here..'' Shikamaru announced bored.

''Youre la-'' he stopped as he glared surprised at the beautiful girls that were facing him.

''Sorry'' Ino smiled…''We had to prepare for….'' '' …Leo'' Sakura completed smirking.

''Hey, how come you like that looser?'' Sasuke cried.

''Because hes nice and shows to the girl that he likes that he loves her'' she stuck her tongue out.

''And Ill do the same'' he thought.

''We can be better than him'' Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto and Kyo thought while smirking as well.

''Come in ladies'' Kyo gestured, faking his voice, making it sound pleasant and nice, like a gentlemans.

The boys did a good job in cleaning the place up. Everything was sparkling of cleanness. The air was fresh inside and plates full of delicious sweets.

''Wow, where did you get those from?'' Sakura asked taking a bite from a cookie.

''We stole it'' Sasuke answered laughing.

''What!''

''I was kidding, woman!''

-SLAP!-

''Ouch! What did you do that for!'' he yelled.

''Shut up and let's join in with the others'' she smiled again.

''I see you dressed pretty nice…for who exactly?'' Naruto asked as he watched Hinata.

''Maybe you… maybe someone else'' Ino giggled.

''Maybe for no occasion'' Ten-Ten took a quick look at Ino and winked.

They sat down on the couch.Neji came in with some cards.

''Now well play some strip poker since we borrowed Kakashi our TV so he can watch IchaIcha Paradise The Movie. He was pretty desperate. Hell give it back by 11 pm.''

''Tell us the rules, Shikamaru'' Sasuke had a devilish look.

''If you loose and strip yourself youll have to remain like that ALL NIGHT!'' he smirked at the girls especially at Ino.

''There is a problem…'' Sasuke faked, looking disappointed.

Everyone stared at him.

''This is bad'' Sakura gulped.

''Since we have only five beds and we are ten people well have to sleep together'' he stated.

''No, no, no!'' Sakura shouted.''You guys will sleep on the floor while we girls sleep on your beds''

''But these are OUR beds'' Kyo corrected.

''WE are the guests so you have to make a sacrifice for us…YOU invited us''

''She has a point there'' Sasuke crossed his arms as he watched the pink-haired girl making justice for her female friends, as well as for her.

''Then its settled'' Ten-Ten smiled.

''Well have 5 rounds… may the best one win and the worse one….strip!'' Neji laughed.

In the first round the one who lost was Shikamaru who had to take off his shirt.

In the next round Sasuke lost and he had to take off his t-shirt as well.

In the other round Sakura lost so she had to take off her top, although it was very embarrassing because 9 people saw her with her pink bra. So she covered herself with a pillow.

In the next one Naruto lost but he surprisingly took off his pants revealing orange boxers with Konoha Leaf signs on it.

And in the last round Neji was the one who lost so he revealed his superb body which made Ten-Ten squeal in her thoughts. She even tried to run to him but Sakura grabbed her shirt quickly so no one suspected anything.'' Calm down!'' she whispered.

Suddenly:

-KNOCK!-

''Oii!'' Kakashi greeted.''It was ..'' their sensei let out a tear ''IT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL!'' he then ran away like a little girl, crying.

Before he left he dropped the TV on a table, they plugged the cables and put on Titanic. Through all the movie the girls cried and at the end of the movie each of them grabbed the boy they were sitting next to. At the last part where that old hag threw that awesome blue jewel in the ocean (A/N: STUPID HAG!), thinking about her dead lover all the girls let out one or more tears while the boys sweat dropped. Also this was a chance: they took advantage of the moment and kissed their girls.

-SLAP!-

…that was the only thing they received from them.

''OUCH, WOMAN! What got into you?'' Sasuke yelled.

''What got into you!'' Sakura yelled back at him.

''Now, now you too lovebirds quit chatting and lets watch this movie peacefully'' Neji smiled at them.

Then he tried to put his arm behind Ten-Tens back but he got slapped in the face again so he watched the rest of Titanic while caressing his cheek.

''Women'' he thought letting a tear fall.

Shikamaru was the only one to keep his hands off the girl the preferred and that was Ino, of course. But he was thinking about it ( the little devil).

At the end the girls thanked the boys for letting them watch their most loved movie and they gave them a kiss on the cheek. That made the boys think of more stuff so the girls can stay more with them.

''Hey…I dont know if you guys saw but theres a tennis course not far away from here…'' Naruto informed them.

''… and a swimming pool'' Kyo added happily.

''Eheh'' Ino sweat dropped and then she quickly suggested they go at the tennis course rather the other place.

''Awww maaaan!'' the boys got annoyed.

''Fine, fine, tennis it is!'' Kyo muttered.

They got there in 8 minutes , grabbed a tennis bat and started playing. Of course the girls were the ones who kept loosing because the boys ran faster than them and gave rapid shots and by the time any of the girl could send it back, it already went past her. Then Kira got very mad so she threw the bat against the ground and left the tennis course, watching the others play, ahem, the other girls trying to play against the boys, which seemed impossible.

''Ey guys, Im out!'' Kyo announced but the other didnt care. He went to sit besides Kira.

''Hey…Kira…'' the red-haired boy wanted to say something.'' I-''

''Cmooon Sakura! You could do better than that!'' Sasuke shouted at her, feeling like a king, seeing her losing in his face.

''OH DAMN! Cant you just loose for once!'' she shouted back furious.

''Nooope!'' he answered in a playful tone like a 6 year old.

''ARGH!'' she then with a impressive speed shot the ball so fast none of the boys could catch it and so the girls one a point this time.

''HELL YEAH!'' the girls shouted ( including Inner Sakura). ''Take that!'' Sakura stuck out her tongue at Sasuke.

''Put that back or I might do something with it'' he smirked.

''GROSS!'' she yelled at him.

Hinata, Ino, and Ten-Ten got excited because of Sakuras awesome shot so they started getting more serious and by the end of the game the score was even.Only one more shot and the game would be over.

Everyone was strained, sweating all over and wondering which group would win the game. Even Kyo and Kira ( who surprisingly were holding hands now) were drooling because of the excitement.

''Leave this all to me'' Sakura whispered to the girls.

''Count on me'' Sasuke told the boys.

Neji shot the ball, sakura caught it and send it back ( A/N: I didnt mean she caught it in her hand or sth….you know what I mean!), Sasuke ran over to it shot it back then fell on the ground, Sakura ran to it at top speed and caught it again then Sasuke got up quickly and shot it again then the ball went left ,right then left then right then left then right then left then right again then left then right and so on until:

-POC!-

The ball fell until Sa…….SUKE managed to reach it. So, the girls won!

''YEAAAH!'' they all yelled in unison.

''Now since you lost you have to do what we say'' Ino raised her voice, laughing.

''Mmeeeh….and whats that?'' the boys seemed sooooo disappointed but in their thoughts they were very happy to obey to the girls, that is if they gave them interesting injuctions (orders). But since they didnt have such good ideas they chose the boys to wear girl clothes. When they heard that they started to run away from them.

''NO WAY! Im outta here!'' Kyo was the first one to run out of the caban.

''Wait for me!'' Sasuke yelled at him and ran away as fast as he could.

''Im coming too!'' Neji screamed his tone was like a girls.

''AAAH! TOO TROUBLESOME!'' Shikamaru shouted at the top of his lungs.

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GET ME OUTTA HERE!'' Naruto jumped out the window, ripping his shirt, but hey this was worse than school, right?

Too bad for them the girls were chasing the five boys with cameras and girly stuff. At least there was no one around to see the amusing scene.

''Get back here cowards!'' Ten-Ten yelled.

''Only if Im dead!'' Kyo screamed.

They ran around like that for 10 minutes until the guys had no alternative but to throw themselves in the pool.

''NO FAIR!'' Sakura crossed her arms.

But since the girls were so sneaky and evil they decided to wait until the boys got too cold and got out of the pool.

**After 2 hours…**

''I aint gettin outta here!'' Kyo swam around.

**After another 2 hours…**

''Still not getting outta here!'' Kyo spoke in the name of all boys.

**After 3 hours…**

''O..oh ….sh..shit'' Kyo shivered.

**After 10 minutes…**

''Im getting outta here!'' Kyo gout out of the pool and landed on the cold grass, like the rest of the guys.

''Well now since you got out finally we can do what we promised'' Ino smirked.

When the girls were done, the boys looked so miserable and silly you couldnt just NOT take a picture.

Sasuke with lipstick, Shikamaru with high heeled shoes, Neji with long and false eyelashes, Kyo with a dress and a beautiful pink bra under it, and Naruto with a short skirt blue make-up and long nails.

After the girls finished humiliating the guys who ripped the clothes and washed the make-up from their face, the group headed to the cabans.

''Everyone! Tomorrow were going to relax in the hot springs so be good kids tonight ok?'' Kakashi said in the microphone, letting his voice be heard in the loud speakers next to the two cabans.

''I cant wait!'' Sakura cheered.

''Oho tomorrows gonna be good!'' Sasuke thought while staring at the ceiling.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Kay sorry i was late pplz but i was a little busy and my cat beat the sht outta me so i had to stay in teh hospital for like a month :P**


	6. Its hot spring time!

**Chapter 6**

**Hot Springs time!**

''Aouch….ugh….'' Sakura complained as she stood on the bed trying to open here eyes.

''Ouch my neck''

''Hey….Inooo……OOOO!'' Sakura panicked.

''Don't worry I.. I'm just a little stiff…'' the blonde girl replied.

The other girls burst in laughter when they saw poor Ino sitting upside down on the bed. They let her sit there for 5 minutes then picked her up.

''You look damn ridiculous… you know'' Ten-Ten giggled.

''We're going after all at the hot springs so you'll be healed in no time'' Kira raised her thumb.

''Yeah right'' Ino let a tear.

''Hey girls let's play a little joke on the guys they'll never forget! The plan is…''

**After 10 minutes**

''Kira-chan d-don't you think that is too m-much? I mean the guys wont l-let us in p-peace after this…'' Hinata blushed.

''what are you talking about! It's an awesome plan! And they were the ones who tricked us first so we will end this!'' the girl raised her fist in the air.

**Outside**

''Ooookay kiddies! Everyone readyyy?'' Kakashi talked to them like they were 4 year olds.

''Shut the fuck up…'' Sasuke roared.

''Okay..'' he sweatdropped.

''GET IN THE FUCKING BUS!''

''Ebisu sensei don't be too harsh on them kiddi…''

''GET! IN ! TEH! FUCKING! BUS!''

''I'm in! I'm in!''

The engine started and the bus was on the move.

''Hey Sakura!'' Sasuke rolled over his seat.''Whatcha doin?''

''What the hell!''

''Gonna show us your breast today?'' Sasuke laughed closing his eyes. When he opened them he saw a fist heading for his face and…

-WHAM!-

''Ouch you bitch!'' Sasuke cried out.

''That's for embarrassing me'' Sakura turned on her CD Player and started listening to some good ol pop music. (N/A: Hey don't get me wrong but if she wears pink she listens to sissy music..btw I only listen to ROCK…hell yeah! Crossfade, Orgy and Korn RULZ!)

Sasuke opened his favourite magazine, Hustler and started reading it , looking interested.(A/N: Did I mention he had a HUGE black eye now teehee) The other boys joined in, Kyo drooling over their favourite ''book''.

''You idiot this is damn gross, get your saliva off it now! It's covering this pretty chick!'' Neji fumed.

''LOL I thought you were ga-''

-SPLAT!-

''AAAAH! My eyes!'' Kyo screamed in pain as the hot coffee Neji had was now covering the red-haired guy's face.

''Can you two please keep it down?'' Ino argued with the boy group.

''I heard that somewhere before…on a flash movie…'' Shikamaru put one finger under his chin.

''Scanning, eh Shika'' Kyo smirked.

''You scan my ass idiot'' he retorted.

Meanwhile the girls were having fun talking about beauty tips: how to put lipstick on correctly, how to make your eyes look beautiful and open colored, you know..girl stuff. (A/N: I am a girl that acts like a guy so no commentz pwease :3)When Sakura opened her bag in which she kept food, water or make-ups she saw a dirty magazine, then got up and headed to Sasuke's seat.

''What's this supposed to be, Uchiha?'' the girl said sarcastically.

''A porn magazine!'' he smiled and stood calm and cool.

''You idiot! What was it doing in my bag!'' her eyes twitched.

''Well I guess having fun with the rest of the other magazines that are right now in youre stupid pink purse…''

''It's a bag!'' she yelled.

Just then the bus went over a big rock, which made Sakura loose her balance and fall on Sasuke's crotch…with her face!

''Ah so soon!'' Naruto let a tear.

''Let's enjoy this moment shall we?'' Kyo let his head down as if he was about to pray and he closed his eyes.

Poor Sakura managed to stick her head out from between Sasukes legs.

''I bet you loved that Haruno'' Sasuke smiled as if nothing happened.

Then the poor pink-haired girl fainted of embarrassment and the other girls just watched this shocked with their jaws all down to the floor.

**After an hour**

''Uh..what's going …ah my face …ouch my head!' Sakura complained loudly.

''You fainted…an hour ago..'' Kira blushed when she remembered the scene.

''FAINTED!'' the girl screamed.

''Ahah…it's nothing serious!'' Ino smiled.

''We're here also! Get ready, girls!'' Ten-Ten proposed.

''Uh..um…I ..I don't …I am too …afraid…'' Hinata tapped her fingers and looked aside to avoid direct eye contact with the rest of the females.

''Yes you will! This is a great chance to show Naruto your sexy body! And he'll like you more than he did before! That's how boys are: if you look great you're great!'' Kira approached the shy girl.

''Ohayo my dear!'' and old lady with a red kimono with pink flowers on it greeted the group of females.''Are you ready to have a relaxing day?'' she giggled.

''Uh…sure!'' Sakura gave an uncertain smile.

''But please hurry for the hot spring for girls will have to be closed for a while and there are only 5 minutes left to enjoy it''

''Why is it getting closed?'' Ino had a sparkle in her eye.

''We're running out of water and this one is old enough to cause disease. The water pipe which gives this hot spring water is blocked and now we have to fix it. Since we need to keep the business going we have to bring somehow water but in big bottles carried all the way from the river that is 10 miles away from this place…there's nothing else we can do but this until someone offers to fix that damn pipe!''

''And what are we going to do then? Leave!'' Kira got annoyed.

''Well there is one more option…''

All the girls got together and in complete suspense they waited for the old ladie's answer.

''You can stay with the boys…''

''WHAAAT!'' they all yelled in unison.

''I know it's against the rules but we want to do anything so that our costumers will be relaxed and happy after they visited this place'' the woman grinned.

''This day will be…''

''..horrible'' Ten-Ten ended Ino's sentence.

**At the boy's hot spring**

''Damn it, Neji! What are you feeding it? Its like so huge!'' Sasuke sounded surprised.

Meanwhile the girls were on the other side of the door dressing up when the heard the guy's discussion.

''Oh so you like it?''

''Hell no its gross and big AND hairy!'' Sasuke laughed.

''Its beautiful! I like to call it Dickie…its a perfect name,ok!''

''Dude I know you cant believe it but mine is like blonde!'' Naruto jumped.

''You have one too!'' Sasuke got surprised.

''Duuh! I love it a lot! Without it my life has no meaning!''

''You freaks mine is like so much bigger it would beat the shit out of yours!'' Kyo spoke in a proud tone.

''Jesus Christ, everyone has one these days!'' Neji got hysterical.

**On the other side of the door**

''What are they talking about!'' Sakura was so freaked out.

**At the boy's hot spring**

''I like to stroke it every night….'' Sasuke said.

Then suddenly the girls barged in and saw Neji glaring at a photo in which a hamster was sleeping like a baby. The girls just sweatdropped.

''They weren't talking about….'' Sakura's eyes twitched.

''What the hell are you women doing in here!'' Sasuke yelled.

''We have nowhere to stay because the water on the hot spring is old and infected and they need to replace it with fresh one so it will take some time…so we thought we might sit with you guys!'' Sakura smirked.

Just then the girls quickly removed their towels and they were so surprised when they saw that the guys didn't even bother to hid their faces from the shameful image.

''Aw man…I thought you were going to be naked'' Kyo complained.

''What?'' Kira hit the red-haired guy's head.

''Then…'' Sasuke started then quickly grabbed Sakura's leg and pulled her into the water. The other guys did the same.

''You idiots! We didn't ask for this!'' The girls yelled.

''AHHH HOT!'' Kira screamed.

''Oh yeah I know…'' Kyo smirked.

-SLAP!-

''Ouch woman!''

Then they all began to splash on another. But just then the guys sank into the hot and almost deep water.

''He-hey! Dont do that!'' Sakura yelled.

The girls were lifted from under the water and now they were sitting on the guy's backs.

''AAH!'' Get us down you!'' Ino went crazy.

''If you wish!'' Shikamaru winked at the other guys and they all threw the girls back in the water.

''You idiots!'' Ten-Ten yelled also.

''Don't say that you didn't enjoy this!'' Neji laughed.

''Huh..what's that?'' Sasuke pointed at a few white clothing floating on the water just 4 meters away from them.

''Are those…AAAH! Our towels!'' Sakura screamed.

''NOOOO'' the girls screamed in unison.

''YEAAAH!'' the boys yelled in unison too.

''Hey ten-Ten can you bring me that juice from there?''

''No way Neji! I am not going to do this! I'm naked!''

''Naruto quick! Grab the camera!''

''Right away!'' he ran for it.

''Youre not going anywhere!'' Sakuras eyes twitched but when she tried to stop the blonde Sasuke held her from the abdomen which made her blush like hell. Hinata was already frozen because of the embarrassment so there was no need to hold her.

Naruto took the best pictures a boy could ever make to a group of naked girls…well.. those parts werent showing.

''Alright ladies thank you for your time!'' Naruto laughed.

''You fucking-'' Sakura was cut by Sasuke who put his hand at her mouth.

''Hey…act like one'' he said.

''Whatever…'' she answered back.

''So uhm….lets do something fun….'' Kyo suggested.

**30 minutes later**

''Go Sasuke! Go Sasuke! Go Sasuke!'' The girls were singing out loud while watching the raven-haired boy getting drunker by every minute he took a sip out of a big bottle of 'good' drink( 19 alcohol). When he finished he raised his both hand and clenched his fists in the air and started yelling: ''I wanna get laid!''

''YEAAAH!'' the other drunk guys sustained their 'brother'.

''Hell no! '' Ten-Ten shouted.

''Hey…get away you!'' Kira threatened.

Since they were drunk the guys thought of something let's say not too nice so they started approaching the girls. But the gals quickly grabbed the floating and soaked towels and ran out of the hot spring.

''AH! Cover your eyes!'' Ino yelled.

Surprisingly the boys just went after them completely NAKED.

''Make a run for it!'' Sakura yelled also.

''O-oh n-n-o yo-you won't!'' Neji called.

The girls quickly got dressed and hid in the bus.

''Phew!''

''That was like so close!'' Kira breathed heavily.

''Damn! What took yah so long! We've been waitin' here for 5 minutes!'' Sasuke revealed himself from under a long material which seems it served like a curtain for the bus when there are sunny days and people just want to sleep in it.

''AAAH!'' the girls yelled in unison.

Now if you looked from outside the bus it seemed like two or more people were having sex and the bus was shaking. Actually the boys were chasing the girls inside it but what the heck ..let's just imagine kinky things, shall we! (A/N: PERVERTS!)

''Okay we surrender!'' Ten-Ten declared.

''Okay then!''

It looked so unreal but all the guys grabbed their girls and gave them a french one for like 10 seconds. When they let them go the girls almost fell… good thing the boys held onto them.

''AAH! You're ready kiddies!'' Kakashi had that annoying tone like he was talking to 4 year olds.

''…''

''Were ready sensei!'' the boys said in unison.

**1 hour later**

Still no sign of talking from the girls.

''I see you guys are naked. Last time I saw your clothes at the hot spring, ja!'' Ebisu sensei grinned.

Then the guys took a quick look at their bodies and…

''OH SHIT!''

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Oh yeah I know quick end ja ja! And really the cat beat the shet outta meh! Anywayz hope u liked it and if youre not annoying nuff THEN LEAVE A DAMN REVIEW, JA!**

**I made another fanfci btw its called ''Secrets''. If you like to see Naruto gay, Sasuke with tourette syndrome and Sakura posing in porn magazines then read it!**

**Also I would like to bow to my two favourite writers and my two idols in fanfiction: xxBlueMoon3xx (youre a genius man!) , Dark Angelic Kitty ( youre awesome as well!)**


	7. Oh ooh! Trouble! Last day!

**Chapter 7**

**Last Day**

''Oh damn!'' Ebisu seemed calm.

''What's wrong?'' Kakashi asked looking at the corner of his left eye at the driver.

''One of our tires broke'' he grinned.

''…''

''Hihi''

''WHAT!''

Meanwhile the others were sleeping their asses off on the back of the bus.

''ACKKKHHH! Kakashi-sensei let us sleep in peace!'' Naruto complained.

While Naruto was half awake the others were having all sorts of dreams.

''Oohoh…lower Sakura..yeah..loweeeerrrr'' Sasuke spoke while napping like a baby and drooling all over his right cheek and his naked chest.(A/N: the boys were covering their intimate parts with a bunch of clothing that belonged to the girls)

''I'm so pretty! So many money! Oh I love you all!'' Sakura dreamt of her being a star.

The others were snoring until the bus suddenly stopped as the tire couldn't drive them through anymore. They were having such a good time until their face smashed into the chairs right in front of them.

''FIRE!'' Kyo woke up, got up and revealed his ''beauty'' while the other girls screamed '' COVER IT!''

Ebisu got off the car and checked the tire. Then he got back in, opened one of his favourite books and started reading.

''Well!'' Kakashi got nervous.

Ebisu raised his chin above the book and then he gave the passengers a warm smile.

''We're in a big shit…''

''…''

''You're just going to sit there!''

''Uhm actually no. I'll call someone to pick us up but since we're a bit far away from

civilization then we'll have to wait a bit more. And uhm you boys just borrow my clothes from that chest over there since I can't keep ya naked.

After they dressed Kyo complained:

''I look like an old guy in these pants and shirt man! I'm supposed to look like a rapper!''

''Well..I was talking about you people getting in touch with nature so…why dont you go explore the forest? It looks okay and we're going to spend a few hours here…'' Kakashi grinned under his mask.

They all walked to the forest except Kakashi and Ebisu who were making efforts to get them out of there.

''This place looks creepy'' Ino hid behind Shikamaru.

''Hmph… it's nothing serious just a stupid forest that was explored before us..'' Sasuke yawned.

''What if there are like…ugly and creepy things that want to eat us!'' Ten-Ten shivered.

''That's just stupid don't listen to those stories sheesh'' Kira sighed.

Suddenly they heard a sound.

''Eek!'' Hinata and Ino got scared.

''Ah! So someone lives in this place! Great! Let's go deeper into the forest and I'm sure we'll find someone to help us!'' Neji looked in the specific direction.

They all walked for like an hour until something horrible happened…

"AAAH!''…Ino fell in the mudd. ''IDIOT Kyo!'' she punched him right in the kisser.

''It wasn't me! I swear!''

''Stop coming up with excuses!'' Kira shouted.

They left him walk behind them so no one gets in trouble again.

''Those motherfuckers will pay someday!'' I didn't even hit Ino with that rock! Ack! And there's sand everywhere in these stupid woods! It makes it even more hard to walk…geez..'' he complained and sighed.

''This is wrong! We're in the same place! Look! Same tree we walked past like an hour and half ago!'' Naruto cried.

''Maybe it's another tree that just looks like that one! Get real!''

''Let's go east!'' Neji ordered.

''Arent we going far from the car?'' Sakura stopped.

''If we go like that maybe we will find a house and make a phone call… those idiots will thank us later… and we don't know if Kakashi and Ebisu are really making any efforts to take us back at the camping ground!''

''That's not true! Kakashi-sensei and Ebisu-sensei would never sit and relax without caring about the others!'' Ino got pissed at Nejis comments.

**Meanwhile…**

''Damn this weed is good!'' Kakashi laughed.

''Yeah! I can surely see my wife naked now without making an effort to imagine it!'' Ebisu laughed as well.

''Hey…lets call for some help.. mmm?''

''What?..''

''Damn! This weed is so good!'' Kakashi replied.

''Yeah!'' Ebisu smirked.

**Back at the group**

''Duuh! I'm sure they're doing the best they can! Maybe right now they already called someone!'' Ten-Ten said proudly.

**Kakashi and Ebisu**

''Oh…right….call …cal for help..right?''

''Whaaat…?

''More weed!'' they both said in unison before they passed out from too much weed.

**The 10 lost kiddies**

''Look! A house! Make a run for it!'' Naruto yelled.

They all ran fast some of them falling in the mudd and getting stepped on by the other desperate people. In the end they all arrived at the house.

''KNOCK-KNOCK!''

The door opened slightly by itself which made the others shiver.

''So uhm… who will g-go inside first?'' Kyo's legs were shaking.

''Weeeell….'' Sasuke put a finger under his chin and then suddenly pushed Kyo inside and closed the door.

''GET ME OUT OF HERE!'' he screamed from inside the house.

''Stop knocking so desperately! Youre scaring me!'' Ino and Sakura cried.

Then it became silent.

''Uh..Kyo! KYO!'' Kira yelled.

Sasuke opened the door ad entered with the rest of the group.

''Wh-where's K-Kyo!'' Ten-Ten shivered.

''Let's check the place and see if we can find him!''

They went upstairs and into a room which was written on it: ''Private''

''Kyo?'' Kira called for him.

''Are you in h-AAAAAAAAAA!'' Sakura screamed.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA'' the others got scared as well.

''AAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA!'' Kyo laughed uncovering himself with a long white cloth. ''You fell for it!'' he laughed his ass off.

''You…'' Kira's vein popped out. ''BASTAAAAAAAAARD!'' she hit him again in the face for the second time this day.

''Ouch! Woman you're not even a girl! Act like one!'' he yelled.

''What!'' she beat the hell out of him.

''I searched this area before you found me and it's dusty but a good place to stay..but I didn't find a phone'' he managed to say after Kira almost broke his neck.

''Let's check downstairs'' Shikamaru said in a bored tone as usual.

''Heck this place is full of spiders and webs! Let's just get out of here!'' Sasuke coughed.

''Hello? Anyone down in this stinky place?'' Neji said sarcastically.

''Me…'' a voice was heard from beneath the stairs.

''Huh? Who's that?'' Kyo and Naruto looked everywhere and then checked under the stairs.

There was a red-haired boy sitting on a small chair, old and dusty because of it's ''age'' who was covering his face with his hands. He unraveled a small part of his eye. He was staring at them and judging by his position he seemed like he cried for a long time, only to cover his tears with his dirty and wounded hands.

''A-are you al-alright?'' Naruto approached him.

''Why wouldn't I be…'' he answered in a mysterious tone, although his voice was now trembling. He smiled behind his hands and let his both eyes take rest on the 10 people in front of him.

''Well…what's your name?'' Kyo took one step closer.

''You don't need to- wait yes…yes you do…I-I need friends…yees.. why shouldn't I tell?'' he whispered as the others didn't even breathe so the can hear his words.

''Um…do you live here? We're stuck in the middle of nowhere and we need to make a phone call so we can leave'' Naruto spoke.

''My name is- yees…I'll help you… Gaara is my name…but you…heh…you're not going anywhere…you-you're staying here with me..'' the boy smiled again and breathed hard.

He was pausing through the words to breathe again as if he was about to choke.

''You're staying here w-with ME!'' he screamed as he got up from the rusty chair leaving drops of blood on it.

''A-A …I think we better go…''

''NO!''

''Get out of the way!'' Sakura cried and yelled at him.

''Heh…you are my friends now...no one gets out of-'' just then Gaara received a hard hit in the wankers by Sakura. (A/N: you know what I mean to say ;) )

''THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS IF YOU DON'T LET US BE!'' she screamed and ran out of the house. The others did the same leaving Gaara behind. All of them ran to the car and because of their desperate situation they found it in an instant.

''WHAT! Kakashi-bastard!'' Sasuke and Naruto yelled at their sensei as the others got in except Kyo and Neji who joined in kicking those two to wake them up.

-HIT!-

-PFT!-

''Did…Did Kakashi just fart!'' Kyo yelled at the other three boys, covering his nose.

''EWW..Kakashi-sensei!'' they yelled as hard as they could.

''Hey! The new Icha Icha Paradise is back with a bonus book!'' Naruto screamed in his teacher's ear.  
''Eh! What?'' he got up.

''Ow…my head'' Ebisu complained.

''Get this damn car started!'' the girls screamed from the window.

''We have a spare tire in the back! Now I remembered..haha..silly me!'' Ebisu laughed.

They set the tire and finally after 1 and a half hour of driving and watching after sharp things on the road so they won't get in the same situation again htye were finally at the camp. They quickly took all their stuff, the boys dressed in their normal clothes and packed everything. It was 1 am and finally they arrived home at last.

''Phew..let's get some rest'' Kyo proposed.

''Yeah! Finally we get to sleep!'' Naruto smiled.

Since they were scared about what happened the other day they all slept at Naruto's house.

''Good night everyone and please don't touch my ramen!'' he said before he fell asleep in his comfy bed.

''Good night…'' the others said and fell asleep as well.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Owkays this was the final chapter but there's a present at the end so be on the look out for a chapter here.**

**R&R I beg yah **

**Bows to my two idols I mentioned before and briea22 and themangaloverofdoom are my bros and I want everyone to know that!**

**Nah…just kidding…**


	8. BONUS

**BONUS**

**Sakura and Ino**

**_CuTeBlOnDeIno has entered the chat on channel ''I'm single but I still don't need anyone''_**

**_SakuPinkBlossom has entered the chat_**

**CuTeBlOnDeIno:**Damn you're a fast one!

**SakuPinkBlossom:**And pretty :D

**CuTeBlOnDeIno:**You talk big and that is annoyng!

**SakuPinkBlossom:**Wanna fight? :)

**Kira and Ten-Ten**

_**HorrorAddicted has entered the chat on channel ''I hate men although I'm gay!''**_

_**TenX2 has joined the chat**_

**HorrorAddicted:**Cool! Now we can talk about the movie which is coming up next week it's called ''Dead Birds''

**TenX2:**My cousin said he saw it and it wasn't that great … but let's watch it together then :)

**Hinata and Naruto**

_**ILoveRamen has entered the chat on channel '' I love ramen more than my mom''**_

_**ShyGirl has entered the chat**_

**ILoveRamen:**Ano! Hinata-chan! Can you come over tonight and help me make some ramen? Pleaaaase?

**ShyGirl:**Sure Naruto-kun! What time do you want me to come?

**ILoveRamen:**At midnight!

**ShyGirl:** :0

**Kyo and Shikamaru**

_**Kyo-kun has entered the chat on channel ''Paranormal animals''**_

_**ShikaTroublesomeGuy has entered the chat**_

**Kyo-kun:**I'm telling you,man! That bird really talked to me!

**ShikaTroublesomeGuy:**Right…

**Neji and Sasuke**

_**ByakuganMaster has entered the chat on channel ''Condoms will rule the world''**_

_**RavenBlack-Hair has entered the chat**_

**ByakuganMaster:**What you told me earlier on the phone….it's a damn lie!

**RavenBlack-Hair:**Dude you gotta believe me! They exist! Super Uber Extra Condomo is the name and it's for a ''thing'' as long and big like a full arm,man!

**ByakuganMaster:**Yours isn't even as long as a fingers'

**RavenBlack-Hair:**Oh yeah? Wanna see? It's longer than a leg!...but yours is shorter than a stick

**ByakuganMaster:**Yeah…longest stick in the world…

**In a common chatroom**

_**Kyo-kun has entered the chat on channel ''Get ready to run bitches!''**_

_**ILoveRamen has entered the chat**_

_**SakuPinkBlossom has entered the chat**_

_**CuTeBlOnDeIno has entered the chat**_

_**RavenBlack-Hair has entered the chat**_

_**ShyGirl has entered the chat**_

_**ByakuganMaster has entered the chat**_

_**HorrorAddicted has entered the chat**_

_**TenX2 has entered the chat**_

_**ShikaTroublesomeGuy has enetered the chat**_

**Kyo-kun:**Woah! Yeah! Thank you Cleveland!

**ILoveRamen:** LOL! Thank you ramen:D

**SakuPinkBlossom:**Do you people ever grow up?

**CuTeBlOnDeIno:**Mataku…Naruto! Don't oyu ever give up on your stupid comments?

**ILoveRamen:**Wha? Why should I!

**RavenBlack-Hair:**Uh…

**ByakuganMaster:**Still obsessed with those huge condoms?

**RavenBalck-Hair:**Shhh!

**TenX2:**Oi! Shouldn't we report to someone what we saw at that house?

**HorrorAddicted:**Naah

**ShyGirl:**I don't think so..

**ILoveRamen:**Nope…

**Kyo-kun:**Naa aahh!

**ByakuganMaster:**No way man!

**RavenBlack-Hair:**no no no no no no no no no….

**CuTeBlOnDeIno:**Hihi…you want to die?

**SakuPinkBlossom:**That doesn't sound like a great idea

**After 30 minutes**

**Kyo-kun:**…anyone?

**ILoveRamen:**hello!

**SakuPinkBlossom:**I dozed off a bit…

**CuTeBlOnDeIno:**So what's up?

**ILoveRamen:**I'm playing a game right now…which I finished right now….ah boooring!

**RavenBlack-Hair:**Dude I think I found bigger ones! Chicks'll dig this!

**ByakuganMaster:**Sasuke get a hold of yourself you're scaring even me!

**RavenBalck-Hair:**Jesus! You won't believe what I found!

**HorrorAddicted:**You people have something else to do than to talk to us!

**ILoveRamen:**There is something much better than chatting…

**Kyo-kun:**Don't even say it!

**ByakuganMaster:**This is sick…

**RavenBlack-Hair:**I'm damn bored no one comes here anymore we're not enough people so that we can have more fun!

**CuTeBlOnDeIno:**Shikamaru! Did you fall asleep? You didn't say…or write a word all this time!

**SakuPinkBlossom:**I bet he went asleep lol

**TenX2:**Someone give him a BUZZ maybe he'll stop snoreing ..I can hear it form him

**ShyGirl:**Hope he' okay…

**ShikaTroublesomeGuy:**I was searching online for a Go guide book… and someone is trying to get in the chatroom…

_**GaaRaMeNeedFriends has entered the chat**_

**GaaRaMeNeedFriends:**Hello my dear friends…

**_Kyo-kun hasleft the chat _**

**_ILoveRamen has left the chat_**

_**SakuPinkBlossom has left the chat**_

_**CuTeBlOnDeIno has left the chat**_

_**RavenBlack-Hair has left the chat**_

_**ShyGirl has left the chat**_

_**ByakuganMaster has left the chat**_

_**HorrorAddicted has left the chat**_

_**TenX2 has left the chat**_

_**ShikaTroublesomeGuy has left the chat**_

_**IchaIchaKakashi has entered the chat**_

**IchaIchaKakashi:**Ohayo everyone!

**GaaRaMeNeedFriends:**Hello…Will you be my friend?

**IchaIchaKakashi:**Aah..no…too busy!

**GaaRaMeNeedFriends:**Oh I remembered I have ..ooh..the BONUS book of the Icha Icha books released just a day ago… I'm friend with the author and he gave it to me as a present….you can have it if you want…

**IchaIchaKakashi:**Sure, friend!

**GaaRaMeNeedFriends:**you can come at my house to get it…and we'll get to know eachother better…

**IchaIchaKakashi:**Sure! I'll be there tonight!

**After 1 month, at school**

''Hey, Sasuke!'' Naruto greeted the raven-haired boy. ''I haven't seen Kakashi-sensei in a long time…any idea where he is?''

''How should I know!'' Sasuke answered irritated.


	9. ANNOUNCEMENT!

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

**This story will be continued in (Camping in the woods Part 2)Summer has come where the same characters appear. Hope this announcement didn't make vany of the ones who'll read it….sad.**

**I will be thinking about putting 3 parts in total but that's not certain yet let's say 48 per cent.**

**I hope with all my heart that you will enjoy it.**


End file.
